


Fortune

by Eskalin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskalin/pseuds/Eskalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Моя печаль, улетай, я улыбнусь фортуне. Я улыбаюсь ей прямо сейчас.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune

Однажды кто-то очень точно сказал: всё в наших руках. Возможно, поначалу эти самые руки всегда опускаются, но как только понимаешь, что ты на самом деле держал в них, ты начинаешь бороться за право продолжать делать это.

Сжимаю моё кудрявое чудо в объятьях, затем заглядываю в глаза. Они всё так же искрятся, как, впрочем, и раньше, но на этот раз этот блеск намного чище и осмысленнее. Скорее всего, я со своей широкой улыбкой выгляжу как не совсем нормальный человек. Зато я счастлив. И он, наверное, тоже.

Не верится, что осталось всего несколько дней. Несколько дней и нам не нужно будет скрываться. Несколько дней и я могу спокойно взять его за руку прямо перед камерами. Несколько дней, и лёгкий поцелуй хотя бы в уголок его губ будет нормальным явлением. Несколько дней и я смогу говорить всему миру о своей любви. 

Кажется, он тоже не слишком верит в это. В первое время мы оба думали, что это сон, прекрасный сон, и пробуждение будет чудовищным. Но пробуждения не было, и чувство эйфории до сих пор не покидало нас. 

Мы до сих пор опасаемся реакции наших фанатов, прессы. Менеджмент опасается, что популярность группы снизиться, мы же боимся, что группа просто распадётся.

Но, в конце концов, популярность — это не смысл жизни.

Деньги — всего лишь бумага.

А жизнь без любимого человека — вовсе и не жизнь.

Без любви человек похож на неживую куклу, а жизнь на одинокую лодку посреди огромного океана.

Поэтому очень важно найти того, кто смотрит на этот мир так же, как и ты. Кто готов стоять за тебя насмерть. Кто в любой момент одним словом может окрылить. Кто готов поддерживать тебя в трудную минуту. Просто быть рядом и когда тебе хорошо, и когда плохо тоже.

И я всего лишь не хочу таить свои чувства, не бояться, что нас поймают на чем-нибудь эдаком. Но он слишком дорог мне, поэтому приходиться задумываться.

— Я рад, что ты вернулся ко мне, — прошептал Гарри мне в макушку, вырывая из раздумий. Его руки обнимали меня за шею, тело было настолько близко к моему, что по ощущениям было невозможно понять, где кончаюсь я и начинается он.

— Я тоже, — тихо ответил я, поглаживая его спину, обтянутую тонкой футболкой.

Не могу поверить, что ещё несколько недель назад мы всё ещё были друг к другу холодны и невозможно далеки друг от друга. Разлука — это всегда больно. Воссоединение — всегда неверие поначалу и в то же время головокружительная радость.

Любовь, как и фортуна, вещь непредсказуемая. Когда кажется, что она больше никогда не появиться в твоей жизни, она вдруг врывается в неё. И она не спрашивает, хочет ли человек вернуть её обратно, просто берёт и вбивает в сердце тонкими, но крепкими гвоздями свежие чувства, которые снова захватывают тебя с головой.

А я совершенно не против того, что это произошло.

— Ты не представляешь насколько я рад, — уже громче сказал я и почувствовал растянувшуюся улыбку на губах моего личного солнца. Мои губы спустя мгновение повторили это движение.

Моя печаль, улетай, я улыбнусь фортуне.

Я улыбаюсь ей прямо сейчас.


End file.
